High as a Kite
by Lady Bliss
Summary: What will come of the IY gang when they eat a patch of special brownies? HumorRomance. Lemon, InuyashaxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mrs. Higurashi finds a new spice for a sweet addition to her brownies. She whips up a batch for Kagome and her friends, and the young priestess was on her way! But what is to come from these "special brownies" once Inuyasha and the gang devoir every last crumb?

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Pairings: **Inuyasha x Kagome

**Raiting:** MA - for sexual content. This is a lemon between the couple. If you do not like that then do not read. :)

**Author's Note:** I had original began to make this has a funny one shot because my friend quickly made his little one shot romance between Inu and Kagome. But I passed out while writing it and did not get a chance to finish. After waking up and starting again with a more clear brain, it seemed like a fantastic idea to make this into a short misadventure!

**

* * *

**

High as a Kite

**Chapter One**

**1**

Mrs. Higurashi walked home happily with her arms full of groceries, the brown paper sacks full of ingredients to bake a lovely batch of brownies for Kagome and her friends in the feudal area. She struggled with the heavy bags up the many stairs to the Higurashi shrine. Finally making it into her kitchen, she gave a sigh of relief as she set her heavy load down on one of the kitchen counters. She began to empty the brown sacks of their contents and organized the ingredients neatly in front of her.

"What are you making, Mom?" Souta asked as he walked inside the kitchen.

"Brownies for Kagome and her friends," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Souta licked his lips and looked at the items his mother had displayed across the counter. He eyed a clear glass, unlabeled jar filled with small green and brown basil-like leaves. "What is this, Mom?" he inquired.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her gaze at the jar Souta was viewing. She smiled before answer, "A nice young man asked me if I was looking for something to add a kick to my cooking," she paused and thought back to the dark-haired man in the long coat, "He said it was a very special herb that went well in cakes."

With a raised eyebrow, Souta nodded and happily ran outside to play.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called for her daughter, running to catch her before she disappeared into the well.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to see her mom. She turned completely around to face her as she spoke, "What is it?"

Mrs. Higurashi handed a wrapped package to her daughter with a smile. "I baked you and your friends some brownies," she answered.

Kagome looked at the package she was being offered and accepted it happily, a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, Mom," she said gratefully as she carefully placed her mother's brownies inside her bright yellow backpack. She gave her mother a final wave goodbye before picking her pink bike up from the ground and pushing it toward the well.

**2**

Inuyasha's nose picked up on the sweet scent of Mrs. Higurashi's cooking. He ran toward Kagome as she shoved her bike out of the well and began to crawl out into the open air.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's happy look as he came running toward her. She smiled and took her backpack off, sitting it on the ground in front of her. She opened her arms for a warm embrace from the eager half demon. Her smile quickly faded to that of a look of annoyance as she realized Inuyasha grabbed her backpack and ignored her.

The half demon quickly opened the backpack and rummaged through, his mouth beginning to salivate over the thoughts of the delicious treats that were held inside.

"Sit!" Kagome shrieked. After she was satisfied with the face plant she felt Inuyasha deserved, she turned away from him with her arms crossed.

Inuyasha immediately jumped to his feet, small patches of dirt covering his chin, nose, and forehead. "What did you do that for?" he asked with demand in his voice.

"Kagome!" came the sound of Shippo's happy voice. He pounced on the raven-haired maiden, receiving a tight welcome embrace.

"So he gets the welcome wagon and I get a face plant?" Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from Kagome. He waited for a response which never came. He slowly looked back to see the girl handed treats out to the young fox demon. "Hey!" he shouted.

Kagome closed her backpack and strapped it once again to her back. She ignored the half demon's shouts and began to walk toward the village where her other friends resided. She found the small hut where Kaede resided and stepped inside.

"Kagome!" Sango smiled happily at the sight of her friend, "Welcome back."

Miroku gave the priestess a smile as well, holding a cup of tea. He took a small sip, his hands folded properly on his cup. After swallowing the warm liquid, he spoke over the rim of his cup, "Where is Inuyasha?"

The half demon drew the curtain of the hut aside, stepping inside and causing the monk to sigh.

"I was hoping he had fallen behind." Miroku spoke, still hiding behind his tea cup.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha demanded, raising a hand and striking the back of the monk's head.

Miroku sighed, his tea cup now soaking his lap. He rubbed the back of his head, "Because of the temper."

Kagome only shook her head and mumbled under her breath at Inuyasha. She kneeled down in front of her friends and brought her bag in front of her. "My mom made brownies for us," she said as she took the wrapped package her mother had given her before she left. She unwrapped the paper that covered the brownies and set them out in front of her. "Dig in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**1**

"Everything's so colorful," Kagome giggled. She held one of Shippo's small feet in her hand, playing with his toes.

Sango laid on her side, her head propped up in her hand. She stared at Inuyasha intently, who was waving his hand in front of his own face. She continued to gaze at him for a few moments and then started to laugh hysterically. "Inuyasha! Your _hair_!"

Inuyasha's face was flushed and his stomach growled. He slowly turned his head to look at Sango when he heard his name. "My," he paused to help his train of thought, "hair?"

"It's _white_!" the demon slayer exclaimed in a burst of laughter.

Miroku started to join in Sango's laughter. He brought his finger up to point at the half demon as he did so, and fell backward against the wall of the hut to rest from the energy it took to laugh.

Kagome smiled and crawled over to Inuyasha. She sat on her knees, facing the half demon and began to twirl her finger in his locks of silver hair. "I like it," she cooed.

"Then why don't you just _marry_ it," Miroku said before looking down at his stomach, "I am so hungry."

Inuyasha blushed at the closeness of the maiden beside him. He quickly folded his hands inside his ample kimono and looked upward, off in space. "Yes," he said in agreement to the monk's last comment, "I am hungry, too."

Sango jumped up, swinging her boomerang around causing everyone to duck, except Inuyasha who got clobbered in the head. She looked down at the half demon with a curious expression, "Did that hurt, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had fallen back from the blow, his eyes spinning from impact.

Kagome stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling him out of the hut with her. "Come on everyone!" she cheered, "Lets find some food."

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Shippo laid lazily on a rock, yawning and rubbing his dry eyes. He watched with the others as Inuyasha tried catching fish from the river below. "Give it up already, Inuyasha."

Kagome sat on the grass, her legs stretched out in front of her. She supported herself with one arm on the ground and held the bottle containing her jewel shards with her free hand. She eyed the purple shards, losing herself in the violet glow that emitted. "I can actually see these things glow," she said, continuing to stare into the bottle.

Sango turned to look at the young priestess with a raised eyebrow. "But, Kagome," she began, "I thought you always could."

Inuyasha walked back from the river, shivering as the wind nipped at his wet clothes. He got down on all fours and began to shake himself dry. When he stopped he looked at his friends that were whipping away small droplets of water. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"The question is," Miroku stopped as he brought a finger up to point at the half demon, "where is our food?"

Kagome began to laugh. "What's the matter?" she teased, "Not good enough to catch a small fish?" She rose to her feet and stretched her arms out into the air. She bent down to touch her toes and stretch the back of her legs. After she was done, she began to walk off toward the river.

"Like she can do better," Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed his arms and took a seat on the ground. He laid back against the cool grass, staring upward at the sky which was changing colors on its transition between day into night.

"I have to _go_," Sango announced as she stood up.

"Need company?" Miroku asked as he reached up to stroke the demon slayer's rump.

Sango swung around and hit the monk over the head with the end of her boomerang. She ignored his cry of pain and walked out of sight from the group.

Kagome returned to the boys dripping wet. She had her arms crossed over her chest for warmth and could feel her teeth chatter involuntarily.

Inuyasha began to laugh at the scene before him. "I told you!" he mocked, pointing a finger at Kagome and bringing his arm around Miroku's shoulders to encourage the monk to laugh with him.

Miroku looked at Kagome's waterlogged face and pointed at her, laughing along with the half demon.

Kagome pushed back her wet hair and took in a deep and warming breath. "So what do we do about food?"

Shippo hopped into the priestess's arms and rubbed his head on her chest to help warm her up. "Why not go back to your time and bring us some more bagged snacks?"

Inuyasha let go of Miroku and got into a squatted position with a wide-eyed smile. "That is a great idea!" he practically cheered, "How 'bout it, Kagome?"

The young priestess gave her own smile and pointed her index finger up toward her face to scratch her cheek. She closed her eyes as she agreed, "Alright, I guess that would be okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this is the gang on marijuana. This is just the beginning. Next we have Shippo's adventure!

See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**1**

Shippo watched Inuyasha and Kagome disappear down the well once again. He waited patiently for what seemed to be hours, but could not have been more than fifteen minutes. He leaped from the side of the well and looked cautiously to his left and right. When he was certain the coast was clear, he reached inside his shirt and pulled out a large piece of brownie he had stashed away. Grinning, he devoured the chocolate piece of heaven.

After finishing off the brownie, he still felt the urge to eat. He licked his fingers clean as he thought of what he could find in the middle of the night. He decided to walk into the forest to see if there was any fruit he could find when he caught the great scent of something cooking. He followed his nose through a thicket of trees. He crept around a bush and looked out to the glowing fire ahead of him.

Above the fire was a wooden rotisserie with three large fish roasting on it. He observed the camp area and saw no one in sight. He leapt from the bushes and removed a fish from the fire, bouncing it between both hands until it cooled off. He took a large bite, his body becoming immediately satisfied that it was receiving more food.

His belly felt tight once he was finished with all three of the fish that had been cooking. As he leaned back and picked at his teeth with a claw, he could hear chatter coming closer to where he was. He jumped up and began to panic. He was sure the ones coming were going to slaughter him. He had a handful of different scenarios of his death already playing in his mind. His paranoia grew until he began to run back into the thick forest trees.

The villagers returned to their camp to find a pile of bones from the fish they left to cook over a warm fire. They looked at each other and then down at the footprints that scattered around the area.

"Damn rodents."

**2**

When Shippo returned to the river where he left Miroku and Sango, he found himself alone once again. He looked around the area: in the water, behind bushes, in trees, and even under a rock. He sat down on his fluffy tail and pulled it between his legs, fondling it with his tiny paws. "Where did everyone go?" he asked himself, his lip going up into a pout.

The young fox began to hear sounds of hissing and cooing around him. His teeth began to chatter in fright and his tail twitched slightly. His paranoia eased as he saw a cricket hop by. "Hey there," he said, getting down on his hands and knees and following behind it, "come back!"

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Shippo followed his green friend through trees, bushes, and even swampy water. Once the bug stopped and began to chirp, the fox demon sat up and looked around. He leaned back on his arms and sighed, "I think we are lost."

"What do you mean we?" the cricket said.

The fox's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. He quickly ran away from the bug and back into the thicket of trees to get away. He had never seen a demonic cricket before.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was Shippo's little adventure. Poor thing is beginning to freak out a little, huh? Well, next chapter we see Sango and Miroku's little adventure!  
See you soon. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**1**

Sango left the group behind to find a place to release her bladder. She wandered away, making sure the perverse monk was not following behind. Once she found a suitable place, she relieved herself of the pressure on her lower belly.

A soft mew sound cut through the silence, causing the slayer to jerk her under garments up quickly. She sighed when she realized it was only Kirara. She straightened herself out and bent to pick her companion up. Stroking the soft fur of the two-tail, Sango spoke, "You are just so soft!"

"Do you know where I can get some rice balls?" Kirara asked to her master, "I have got the munchies real bad."

Sango squealed loudly and tossed the cat from her arms. She quickly wielded Hiraikotsu and held it high above her head. "What have you done with Kirara, Demon?" she demanded.

Kirara only turned her head in a curious manner toward her master. She quickly pounced out of the way as Sango's boomerang came crashing down toward her. She looked up to see that it was coming for her again, and quickly began to run the other way.

Miroku came running toward Sango in answer to her squeal. He saw that the slayer was setting chase to their furry friend and ran after them both. "Sango!" he hollered, "What are you doing?"

"This is not Kirara!" Sango yelled back to the monk.

Giving only a nod, he too, set chase to the two-tail.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Miroku and Sango set back to back, panting and trying to catch their breath. Kirara had ran far away and out of sight, causing the two to give up on the chase.

"Are you sure that was not Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"She spoke to me," Sango said.

Miroku waited a few moments as if he was running the words over slowly in his mind. He began to laugh, pressing a hand to his forehead and holding his stomach. "I think we are under some kind of spell."

Sango rose an eyebrow at the laughing monk. "What do you mean?"

As his laughter subsided, Miroku answered, "Either we are in a funny dream, or those brownies had something inside them"

It was the slayer's turn to laugh. "You mean that Kagome's mother has drugged us?"

Miroku nodded and joined in on Sango's laughing.

"I hope Kirara hasn't gone too far," Sango said over bits of laughter, "She is going to be so mad."

Miroku nodded and allowed his hand to slide down to Sango's lower back, and finally to her butt. He caressed it, smiling happily as he laughed.

Sango stopped laughing for a moment as a blush spread over her cheeks. She looked behind her to see the monk's hand on her butt, and then turned back and started laughing again, pushing the monk aside. "You are so crazy!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** What? Sango did not just let Miroku do that without punishment! xD

I know, another short chapter. Next one is probably the one you have been waiting for. Inuyasha's and Kagome's adventure!  
See you soon!


End file.
